Jasmine (American Dragon: Jake Long)
Jasmine (voiced by Lacey Chabert) is a secondary character of Disney Channel's animated series American Dragon: Jake Long. History She is a young human teenage girl under certain lunar conditions will transform into a soul-sucking monster called a Nix. She only appears in one episode, "Dragon Breath", mentioned in "Dragon Summit" and was seen a flashback appearance in "The Ski Trip" (in all Season 1). She makes a cameo appearances in Season 2 episode "Magic Enemy #1". Physical Appearance Jasmine is a tall and slender young girl with long black hair and a beauty mark under her left eye. She usually wore a long crimson red dress with black high-heeled shoes In Season 2 she has darked hair and blue eyes blue or green dress and an orange hairband. Promotional artwork of Jasmine shows that she first was supposed to wear a purple sweater with a matching skirt and white knee-high boots. Personality Jasmine is very friendly, very beautiful, and kind individual possibly is half-Asian and half-Italian. Even though she doesn't know Jake at all, she accepts upon being asked to accompany him to his school's dance without much hesitation. Jasmine keeps her Nix state a secret more out of shame than for nefarious purposes: she doesn't reveal it directly to Jake, but still warns him that she needs to be home before the moon reaches the center of the night sky (she will turn into a Nix at that time). She insists on this several times during the episode, and even attempts to leave the dance when the time of her transformation grows near. She also apologies abundantly to Jake after the dance's fiasco, which further insists on the fact that she is not inherently evil albeit her Nix side. When Brad Morton took Rose to the dance and ditched her. When upset or in a bad mood, Jasmine will growl and her eyes will glow red, her Nix side dominating her negative emotions. Nix Side Albeit her kindness, Jasmine turns out to be a soul-sucking monster called a Nix. It has a serpent tail for legs, scaly green skin, sharp claws, a pair of black wings, fangs, and glowing red eyes. Jasmine will transform into the Nix only when the moon reaches the center of the night sky; she will turn back into a human once the moon sets. During Jake's party, although she did attempt to leave before this could happen, Jasmine turns into a Nix and sucks the souls of the entire student body. She then engages into a fight with Jake whom defeats her with his incredibly smelly Dragon breath. The souls were returned to their rightful bodies –although there was a mix-up with a couple, like Trixie and Spud– before Jasmine was taken care of by Lao Shi and Fu Dog until moon-set, when Jake eventually escorting her home as she apologized profusely for the trouble. Episode Apperances *"Dragon Breath" (first appearances) *"Dragon Summit" (mentioned) *"The Ski Trip" (flashback) *"Magic Enemy#1" (cameo) Quotes *"Ah No I'm just in town in a few days visiting My Family". *"Really, Do you have something in mind" *''(shakes hands with Jake)'' "I'm Jasmine" *''(about her curfew limit)'' "Oh, you know, sometime around 10:23 and 15 seconds Eastern Standard Time. It's this whole lunar cycle thing." *''(the moon is reaches the center of the night sky)'' "Uh, Jake It's Getting Late and I'm not feeling too well". *"So, um, I'm not sure how to put this, but... I'm sorry I tried to suck the souls of all of your friends at the dance." *"I had a really nice time, except for the whole, you know... Sorry. Again." Trivia *Jasmine is voiced by Lacey Chabert. *As revealed by herself, Jasmine does not actually live in New York but was in the area visiting family. *Jasmine describes Jake as a sweetheart. *If a picture is taken of Jasmine, her eyes will always be red. *When Lao Shi shows a photograph of Jasmine to Fu Dog, she wears the sweater and skirt from her promotional artwork. *Jasmine turns to a Nix appeared in "American Dragon: Jake Long, Attack of the Dark Dragon" *Jasmine has the same voice of Eliza Thornberry from Nickelodeon's The Wild Thornberry's *Jake dated her in "Dragon Breath" before Danika Hunnicutt in "Siren Says" *Jasmine is a resemble to the 1975 version of younger Chang Gallery Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Living characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Italian characters Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Daughters Category:Heroines Category:Characters in video games Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Asian characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters